Confusion
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: An idea that came up because to me & some buddies, some GX char. look like some YGO char.basically how would the GX char.react to being compared to them? RR please!maybe i'll come back and redo the end, 4 now, that's what it is.
1. Chapter 1

well, i can't really write humor...so yeah...i don't own YGO or YGO GX...And BTW 4 some reason the last part of this chapter got cut off, so i'm re-posting it...

"For the last time, I am not related to Jonouchi Katsuya!" the blonde exclaimed exasperated.

Ever since she had stepped into that school she had been bombarded by the stupid questions of 'Are you related to Jonouchi Katsuya?' or 'Is he your dad?'

She shook her head. Didn't they realize that for that to be true she would have to be ten years old, or Jonouchi had to have been ten when he "had" her, and that was obviously not the case.

Heck she didn't even know what happened to Jonouchi Katsuya. She didn't even know the man!

"How can he be my father, my name is Tenjoin Asuka, and from what I know his last name was Jonouchi, and his "girlfriend" as you say was Kujaku Mai, meaning that neither of them share my last name."

Everybody stared blankly at her. "But you look so much like him."

She had enough.

She glared at them and walked away in a huff.

"What's wrong Asuka?" somebody asked.

"Please tell me that you don't think I look like Jonouchi Katsuya."

The boy cocked his head, "Where did you get that idea from?"

She only smiled.

"Stop it! No I do not know him, nor am I related to him in any way!" a voice was heard.

The boy and the girl turned to see a very short kid, red in the face, telling off a group of students.

"Sho what's going on?" the boy who was with the girl asked.

"Oy Aniki, is just that…do you by any chance think that I even mildly resemble the legendary duelist, Muto Yugi?"

"Oy what's going on? First is Asuka asking these weird questions, now it's you? What kind of drugs have you taken during the summer?"

"Aniki! Judai!" Sho and Asuka exclaimed.

"What?" the boy addressed as Judai asked sheepishly.

"We have not taken any drugs! It's just that these first years lost their brains somewhere and think that we somewhat resemble these people and think that we might be related to them." Asuka said.

And again it happened.

"I am not the son of Honda Hiroto! Where do you people get that idea?!" an exasperated Misawa Daichi exclaimed.

Asuka, Sho and Judai exchanged glances.

"These first years have really lost it." Judai said.

"We told you."


	2. Chapter 2

Well thanx 4 the reviews! Keep reviewing please!

"What are you all depressed about?" Tyranno Kenzan asked his friends

"Oh that's all?" he said after hearing his friend's predicament.

"That's all? I didn't like to be compared to Muto Yugi anymore than Asuka liked being told that she looked like Jonouchi Katsuya." Sho said with over-dramatism.

"It's true, where did they get that Jonouchi Katsuya could be my father?" Asuka put in, annoyance audible in her voice.

"They'll get over it once they see your brother." Sho offered.

"How would that help?"

"Uh you two look nothing alike." Judai put in.

"I see." She said deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Asuka?" Sho asked.

Pulling her out of her reverie, she blinked, "Eh?"

"You had this funny look on your face."

"I was just thinking about what you said; about when they see my brother they'll stop with all this nonsense."

"But it's true, you two look nothing alike." Kenzan told her reassuringly.

"And that is a good thing." Said Sho enthusiastically.

"Why is that?" but Asuka didn't have time to reply because at that moment her brother appeared.

"I have heard and I think it's wonderful!"

"Fubuki, can I ask what is it that you've heard and what do you think is so wonderful?" Asuka asked her hyper brother dangerously.

"The idea that you could be related to a legend like Jonouchi Katsuya!"

"Fubuki!"

"What?" he whined.

"That is not even possible! Besides what are you so happy about? If I were to somehow be related to Jonouchi, that would mean you are too or you are not my real brother."

"Oh do you think our parents have been hiding something from us? It would be so tragic, yet so cool to discover we weren't siblings."

"Fubuki, you've been watching too many soap operas." Sho said.

"But wouldn't it be…" but a glare from his younger sister shut him up. "I think I'll be going now." Said Fubuki walking from there as fast as he could.

"And sometimes I wonder how is it that he and I are related." Asuka said with a sigh.

The rest of the day seemed like it was going to go smoothly, that is until somebody decided that Asuka just had to be somehow related to Jonouchi.

"Tenjoin-kun!" someone called out to her as she was walking back to her dorm.

She turned to see a group of first years coming towards her.

"Tenjoin-kun, we know your secret!"

She slightly twitched her eyebrow. Secret?

"We know, that you really are Jonouchi Katsuya, but you decided to get a sex-change operation! It's understandable that you changed your name!"

And it took every ounce of will power she had not to go on a murderous streak and kill those first years.

She smiled at them while her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"No, I am not Jonouchi Katsuya as a female. I don't even know him, and I'm sixteen years old! To my knowledge Jonouchi Katsuya would be 25 or 26 years old."

"But…"one of the first years interjected, but one glare from her and they scurried away like mice.

She continued her way to her dorm as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

They say he had as much personality as a rock, but then again maybe they could get more of a reaction out of a rock.

That was the person none other than Marufuji Ryo.

And that was why on a beautiful sunny morning, there started to be heard rumors concerning the poor boy who wasn't even at that school any longer.

"No, no no!"

"Sho what's wrong?" asked Judai after his friend's little outburst so early in the morning.

"It's those freshmen!"

"What now?" Asuka asked tiredly, suddenly coming into the picture.

She was really tired of hearing all those freshmen spout out stupidities.

"It's about onni-san." Sho dead panned.

"About the Kaiser?"

"Ryo? What can they possibly say about him?" Asuka asked, interested now.

"I heard them saying that he looks like Kaiba Seto."

"Well I can see that, seeing as your brother has as much emotions in him as a wall." Kenzan said coming to sit at their table.

"And what do you know about onni-san, you don't even know him!" Sho told his rival for Judai's affection brusquely.

"It's not that hard to figure him out, even by just seeing him on TV."

"Hmph" was Sho's response.

"But why are you so upset over that? At least they are comparing him to the founder of the Duel Academy." Asuka put in.

"But why compare him? Onii-san is a great duelist in his own right, no need to go around comparing him to a legend like Kaiba!"

"I guess you have a point. I wonder how Ryo would take these news if he knew?" Kenzan pondered.

"He probably wouldn't care." Judai said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah you are probably right, and at least they are not saying that he looks like him, or that he is his son or something, like what they said about Asuka-kun."

Asuka was still sensitive about that subject, "I don't want to talk about that." She said.

But of course, these freshmen had brought it upon themselves to cause pain to their upperclassmen one way or another, and so, they were still not done.

As if hounding these poor sophomores with the stupidest questions in the universe wasn't enough to make them wish not to live another day, the freshmen decided to take it one step higher, go ask the original characters about the origins of these poor sophomores.

Now how were these kids going to ever contact the original characters was beyond anyone's imagination, but that was another story for a different time.

But for now, let's keep with the Kaiser.

And then, the Kaiser snapped.

Just like Kaiba had snapped ten years before when he lost to Yugi, Kaiser Ryo also snapped, igniting the freshmen's vivid imagination to places unimaginable.

"Onii-san lost?" Sho could not believe what he had just seen on the screen of his TV.

His brother, the one who had been the top student throughout his years at the Academy had just been beaten in a humiliating way by a younger kid.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Everybody said, but it was obvious that he wasn't

Suddenly, kind, personality-less Kaiser Ryo became ruthless, sadistic, leather-clad Hell Kaiser Ryo, and the freshmen went ballistic.

Suddenly, it wasn't only his lack of personality that made him be "like Kaiba" in their eyes, but it was the ruthlessness in which he now carried himself.

If one thing was known about the great Kaiba Seto, it was that he was one ruthless guy, and the now ex-Kaiser Ryo had donned that personality like a second skin.

And Sho, of course, being the drama queen, err king, he was, wanted to jump off a bridge.

And it wasn't even because his brother had gone suddenly insane because he was unable to cope with the pain of losing, but it was because he couldn't stand being cornered by those gossip-hungry first years who would literally have drool in their mouths every time they saw him.

Given, Sho did have a heart, and it pained him to see his once boring, but kind brother gone insane with lust for power, but it pained him more to have to dodge freshmen every waking moment of his existence.

How many times had he told them that after his brother had become "Hell Kaiser" Ryo, he had not spoken to him once?

"I can't take this anymore." He whined to his friends.

"Everything will die over eventually." They said.

But until that happened, Sho didn't know if he could take it.

So I had to bring in my favorite character, the Kaiser.

And yes, I've thought he kinda resembled both Yami, and Kaiba, and after going "hell" he definitely resembles Kaiba a lot more.

So enjoy!

I'll be back soon to finish this off.


	4. Chapter 4

The only one who seemed to be enjoying the mayhem the freshmen were causing was none other than Tenjoin Fubuki.

In his eyes, there was no harm done, the only thing he was disappointed about was not being compared to any of the legends himself.

"I wonder why they've ignored me?" he wondered when they had even stalked Misawa, whom people tended to forget more often than not.

"Oh well." He brushed it off and went about to cause some mayhem of his own.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

In another place, Asuka had had enough and had come to a drastic conclusion.

"I am cutting my hair." She stated flatly to her unconcerned friends.

"Ok" they said.

"Did you even hear what I said?" she asked feeling a bit discouraged by their lack of emotion.

"Yeah, you said you were going to cut your hair." Judai responded.

"And?" she asked back, wanting for Judai to elaborate, but he did not.

"And what Asuka? I don't get it, it's only hair." Judai said.

And that was when Asuka realized something.

Her friends really were thick-headed, but what was worse, to them she wasn't even a girl.

She was one of the "guys".

"Yeah, I guess your right, _it is_ only hair." She said defeated.

"But why do you want to cut your hair?" Sho asked, but before she could respond, Fubuki materialized out of nowhere and latched himself on to his younger sister.

"What!? No!!!!!!!!You can't cut your hair!" he exclaimed.

Asuka was trying to wrestle Fubuki off her, her anger rising by the milli-second.

"Fubuki get off me!" she yelled and with one strong tug pushed him off her. "You are like a leech!"

"Asuka you can't cut your hair, if you do, you won't be able to join me in the "Bucky and Asuryn" road trip." He whined.

"The what?" the other boys present asked.

Asuka felt the blood rush to her face. "It's really nothing." She said, but Fubuki suddenly pulled out cut-outs with her in different outfits.

Her friends sweat-dropped.

"Wow, you really look like a girl." Judai said off-handedly, in turn receiving a slap from the aforementioned girl.

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" she asked dangerously as she towered over her friend's fallen form.

The other boys had silently slipped away when they saw what Asuka had just done to Judai.

Not wanting to receive another blow, but also not knowing how to answer, he just mumbled what came into mind.

"It's…uh…um…yeah, so you um…are a girl, but ah…you don't act like one…and I was just surprised to see you in a dress." He finally finished, huddling himself in the fetal position awaiting another blow that did not come.

"Eh? But you see me in a skirt everyday." She said a little dumbfounded.

"Err; I guess I've just gotten so used to you being around in uniform that I stopped noticing."

"Sheesh, thanks for making me feel special." She said sarcastically, no longer mad at him.

"Eh, well you know…"

"'after a while I became one of the 'guys''."She finished off for him.

"Yeah, that's it!" he beamed.

But before their 'moment' could go on any longer, Fubuki-who'd been quiet all this time waiting for something to happen-opened his mouth again, seeing that that little conversation had not gone the way he wanted.

He patted Judai on the shoulder, "It's ok to be shy, but you don't have to deny it." He said dramatically.

Judai turned to look at Fubuki. "Deny what?"

"Your undying love for my beautiful younger sister." He said matter-of-factly.

"What!?" were the astonished reactions of both teens.

"Fubuki if you don't leave in two seconds, I am going to cut that pretty hair of yours." Asuka told him dangerously.

And with that, Fubuki left like he had come.

"He wears me out." Judai and Asuka said.

"So Asuka, why'd you want to cut your hair?"

"Oh that, I was thinking that those kids think I am somehow related to Jonouchi because of my hair, so if I cut it, they might stop bugging me."

"…" Judai wasn't very good with those "girl" things.

"So should we go look for the rest of them?" Asuka asked him when she noticed that Kenzan and Sho were gone.

"Yeah, I guess."

Fubuki had been watching them, a glint in his eye.

To Tenjoin Fubuki, just simple friendship could not exist between a boy and a girl.

There just couldn't.

….And…

"Asuka, I can't believe it!" her friends Junko and Momoe exclaimed frantically.

"Believe what? Don't tell me you too believe what those crazy kids are saying about Jonouchi?"

"No! We can't believe that you would fall for someone like Judai when you have someone like Ayanokoji who is very much in love with you, and he's rich to boot!"

"I what? When? What are two talking about?"

"Huh, don't deny it, it's all over school!"

"Who told you this?" she asked a dangerous edge to her voice. She was about to become an only child.

"Huh so it's not true? But Fubuki-kun was saying it."

She smiled a dangerous smile, "Oi Asuka, where are you going?"

"To kill Fubuki." She said simply.

TBC…

So maybe I've strayed from the original idea of the story a bit…but I still have some issues to address so this story might be longer than I thought.

Keep reviewing and thanx 4 hanging with me…..

I appreciate all ur reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Fubuki knew that after what he'd done, he was a dead man.

He knew his sister's temper, and quite frankly he was afraid of her, but it was also true that he just couldn't resist meddling in his sister's love life.

"Oi Asuka wait!" Junko and Momoe called out to their extremely pissed off friend, but Asuka just ignored them and kept stomping her way towards her brother.

"You can't kill Fubuki!" Junko called out.

"He's too cute and charming to die!" Momoe added.

"Oh please Asuka, don't scar his beautiful face!" the two girls pleaded.

Asuka stopped suddenly, "Scar eh?"

Her friends gulped, there was no helping Fubuki now.

"Just make it as quick and as painless as possible." They whined.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"No way, you and Asuka..." Sho was saying, but Judai had no clue as to what his friend was talking about.

"Me and Asuka…? What?"

"Eh don't lie; it's all over the school that there's something going on between you two." Sho told him.

"Huh? Of course there's something going on between us, why do you sound so surprised?" Judai offered, not understanding the meaning of Sho's words.

"But what…since when…"

"Eh? Sho what's wrong with you? It was probably the first week of my first year here. I thought you knew."

"That long? How did you two managed to keep it a secret for so long?"

"It wasn't a secret. I thought everybody knew."

"Well apparently not."

"I mean she even moved in with us, remember?"

"Uh Judai, what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about Sho? I was just saying that Asuka and I have been friends since the beginning."

"Oh that, I was thinking that you two were an item."

"An item?"

"Boyfriend/girlfriend." Sho stated.

"What!? Where'd you get that from!?"

"Junko and Momoe."

"No, no, it's nothing like that; I could never think of Asuka as a girl, she's my friend."

"Ehehehe…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tenjoin Fubuki you are so dead!"

"Eek! Asuka….ehehehe…I can…ex…..AHHHH!!!!!!"

Let's just say that for the next week Tenjoin Fubuki's face was not a sight to be seen.

Asuka had unleashed all her fury at her crazy older brother, "And don't you dare meddle in my private matters again!"

It's short, it's sweet, and I'll be getting back to more similarities next chapter.

Review and hope u enjoyed this chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

Manjyome Jun was a sourly young man.

For as long as his friends had known him he had always worn a frown on his face.

The first years had not bothered him with their stupid resemblance issues because they were afraid of him, but there was something they had always noticed, and now that the rumor that Asuka and Judai were an item had reached his ears, his mood soured even more and the resemblance became a lot more obvious.

Manjyome Jun resembled Kaiba, a lot.

"No, hadn't we decided that that one kid, "Hell Kaiser" Ryo, was the one that looked like Kaiba Seto?" a first year whined.

"Yes,yes we had said that, but why can't he have more than one person resembling him? C'mon you have to admit, Manjyome-san does kinda look like him a little." Another one said.

"Not "_look"_ like him, per say, more like their personalities are the same. Manjyome –san is always angry, and in all the videos I've ever seem Kaiba-san in he too looks angry." A third one interjected.

"Well they are both scary!" they all agreed on.

And nobody had the gall to tell that to Manjyome in his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Judai, I've avenged us." Asuka stated.

"Huh?" the ever-clueless boy responded.

"Let's just say that those rumors will be forgotten soon."

"Oh that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A certain black-haired sourly young man watched that interaction from afar, a scowl playing on his face.

'What does she see in him?' he asked himself glumly, looking at the girl of his dreams laughing merrily with a 'slacker' as he liked to call a certain brunette.

With his scowl like that, and his superiority complex, it was easy to see why the first-years had drawn a comparison between Kaiba and him.

The only difference, one that the first-years didn't know was that unlike the founder of their school, Manjyome Thunder actually had the notion to notice pretty girls.

He just had the bad luck to like the hardest girl to get and one that every other boy in school had their sights on.

'Oh Tenjoin-kun…' he thought glumly looking at the afore-mentioned girl and not noticing that a certain brown-haired boy was approaching.

"Oi Manjyome!" Judai called out to his friend.

"Thunder! It's Manjyome Thunder to you! Don't go around calling my name like we are actually friends you slacker!" he bellowed.

"Oi, oi, but we are friends." Judai told him a smile plastered on his face.

"We are not!" but no matter how much and how fervently the black-haired boy denied it, the fact was, they were friends.

But it was also a fact that Judai and him had a relationship not unlike the one Kaiba and Jonouchi had, where one annoyed the other, the only difference was that Kaiba and Jonouchi were not really friends.

"I give up, I give up…." Manjyome mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Judai called after Manjyome.

"Away from your annoying face." He told him, not turning around.

Judai stood there watching his mean-tempered friend disappear from his view. He gave a shrug and threw himself on the sand, smiling.

"Yes, definitely, Manjyome-san is just like Kaiba Seto."

"Yup, yup, they really are the same, both short-tempered and with a frown all the time."

"But Kaiba-san was asexual."

All the first-years that were spying on Manjyome turned around.

"He was **_what_**?!"

"Uh I just read it in this article, "'I_n a recent interview with corporate mogul, Kaiba Seto when asked about the rumors circulating about him and dancer Mazaki Anzu he replied: "I have never heard such foolishness in my entire life, I do not know where you people get this, but I can assure you that it is not true, for I am not interested in any kind of relationships, whether it be with a female or a male. To sum it all up, I don't care for any contact with any other living being, it does not interest me in any way." And when pressed harder "Will you say that you are asexual Kaiba-san?" He replied, "Asexual?"_

"_No interest in sexual or romantic relationships?"_

"_Yes that is what I am saying, meaning that this rumor about a certain Mazaki Anzu or any other rumors are only that, rumors."'_

"So he's not interested in sex?"

'That's what it says."

"O---kay…that's just too damn weird."

"Forget it, Manjyome-san is nothing like Kaiba-san!"

Later…….

"Manjyome-san, Manjyome-san…!"

Manjyome turned to see who was calling him with such desperation.

"What do you want, and don't call me 'Manjyome-san', call me Manjyome Thunder!"

The first year gulped, "Um Manjyome Thunder-san, do you like girls?"

Manjyome looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Um, I mean, no…um I mean you like people, um no…girls, no, guys..ah! um you want to get married?" the first year was talking so fast that the only think Manjyome could make out was 'married'.

"What?"

The first year produced the interview with Kaiba and showed it to Manjyome who read over it.

"And? What does this have to do with me?" he asked irritated.

"Ah..um nothing…I apologize Manjyome-sa…I mean Manjyome Thunder-san!" said the first year grabbing the magazine out of Manjyome's hands and running away from there as if the devil was after him.

'Ah Tenjoin-kun…' Manjyome thought blissfully as an image of Asuka in a wedding dress crossed his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nah, I think he definitely is normal, now I wonder whether he's gay or not?"

Asexual: Lacking interest in or desire for sex.


	7. Chapter 7

With Fubiki still recuperating from the wounds Asuka inflicted upon him, the new and improved 'Hell-Kaiser' Ryo raising hell wherever he went, the rumors of Judai and Asuka dating still fresh in people's minds, Manjyome becoming more sour by the second and Sho hiding in trashcans from the freshmen, the Genex tournament opened and with it some familiar faces showed up.

"Wow that Kaiba really outdid himself this time." A blonde man said as he surveyed the premises of one Duel Academy.

"He really did." Another man answered.

From somewhere not far from these people a group of students stood watching in awe.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" someone shrieked.

"Is that…Oh my god it is them!" another voice added.

"YUGI!!!!!!JONOUCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh Jonouchi told his companions as a mob of students came rushing towards them.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Anzu asked once they managed to throw off the mob.

"It sure does. I felt like that one time when we were in the underground cave and that skeleton decided it liked me." A white haired man said, grimacing at the memory.

"Ahahaha...yeah I remember! You were freaking out!" Honda said laughing.

"If memory doesn't fail me, you were also scared to death." The white haired man responded.

Honda shut up.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Anzu asked, "How are you going to survive?"

"Dunno." Jonouchi said.

"Guys…" the white-haired man started…

"What is it Ryo?" they asked in unison, fearing the worst.

"…I'm hungry."

"RYO!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then they were on the run again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"C'mon Sho, you can't spend all your life in a trashcan." Judai was saying.

"No way! The moment I step put of this place, they will be on to me like a pack of hungry beasts! Do I really look that weak?" he asked through metal.

"AHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!With you being so short and puny and always whining about everything of course you are weak!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kenzan put it.

"HEY!!!!" Sho responded, bolting out of the trashcan.

"See you're out." Judai pointed out.

"Eeek!" With that Sho went back into his hole, that is until Asuka had enough of that foolishness and literally pulled him out of there by his ear 'to be a man' like she so nicely put it.

"But Asu…" he started to whine, but one death glare from his female friend, and he withered into an insignificant little boy.

"So Asuka what brings you here?" Judai asked the girl.

"Oh that. I heard from Principal Sameshima that Muto Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi, and others will be participating in the GX tournament."

"What for real?" Judai asked, not believing what he's heard.

"Yes, it's true, at this moment they are somewhere in Duel Academy."

"Cool! Maybe I'll get to duel the real Muto Yugi!" The brunette exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

And then, the unexpected happened.

A group of strangers suddenly appeared out of nowhere and decided to crash, literally, into the Osiris Red dorms.

"What is a building doing here?!" the blonde asked angrily as he massaged his throbbing nose.

The rest of his group slowly got themselves untangled from one another and finally revealed their identities.

"Yu…Muto Yugi-san…?" Judai started slowly not quite believing his eyes. "Asuka…that really is Yugi right?" he asked his blonde friend who was standing right next to him.

The girl slowly shook her head.

Yugi and the gang felt like animals at a zoo, the way they were being looked at.

"Um..Yugi…you think maybe we should run?" Jonouchi asked his friend, but Yugi was staring intently at one of the kids present.

Suddenly he shook his head, "No, I think it's alright, I know that kid." He said pointing at Judai.

Sho finally decided to leave his hiding spot, "Judai from where do you know Yugi-san?!"

"Err…didn't I tell you guys that on my way to take the entrance exam last year I bumped into Yugi. He was the one who gave me winged kuribo."

"No you didn't tell us!" Sho exclaimed angrily.

"Oops." Judai responded sheepishly.

Asuka was the first to recuperate herself from the shock and went up to them.

"Whoa Jonouchi, that girl looks like you, are you sure your parents haven't been hiding something from you?" Honda whispered. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, but before Jonouchi could even begin to ponder, Fubuki appeared, and with him any doubts Jonouchi might have had, vanished.

"Nee-chan! How come you didn't tell me that they were here?" Fubuki exclaimed.

Asuka massaged her temples.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Tenjoin Fubuki, and this here is my younger sister, Tenjoin Asuka, and those back there are her soon-to-be boyfriend Yuki Judai,(At this statement Asuka smacked him in the head), dinosaur lover Tyrano Kenzan, and the shrimp, Marufuji Sho."

Yugi's group sweat-dropped. That group was a lot like theirs, with the exception that the only girl was a duelist and a lot more assertive.

"Marufuji…" That name sounded very familiar to Yugi, but he couldn't remember from where he'd heard it.

"Hey, hey! You guys can stay here!" Judai exclaimed.

"Judai, who would want to stay in a dump like this?" Manjyome said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oi Manjyome, don't scare me like that!" Judai exclaimed.

"Manjyome, please…"Asuka told him warily, it was too early in the morning to begin a discussion about the crapiness of their dorm.

"Sorry Tenjoin-kun, but what I meant to say is that they can stay in my room…" but he trailed off when he remembered he had given up his room to the aforementioned girl.

"They can stay in my room and I can move in with you guys." Asuka stated.

So it was settled, Yugi's gang would stay in Osiris red, and the rest of Duel Academy could just watch and be jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

Sho was determined to get his brother back even if he killed him. Literally.

'Hell Kaiser' was willing to do whatever it took to win, even if it meant bringing his opponent to near death, and his little brother was not going to be the exception.

As soon as Sho heard that his brother was going to compete in the tournament, he decided that it was the time to come out of hiding and his first opponent would be his nii-san.

"So that's why the name sounded so familiar to me." Yugi mumbled to himself as he saw who Sho's brother was.

"Nii-san, duel me! I want to get my kind and boring brother back!" Sho said.

His brother turned away from the one who had caused his mental breakdown to face the newcomer.

"As you wish, it doesn't really matter to me who I duel." He said; a sneer plastered on his face.

The boy whom 'Hell Kaiser' had been talking to was mildly surprised to see the change in the older boy.

'Did I do that?' he asked when 'Hell Kaiser' approached him to request a duel.

'Hell Kaiser' shook his head and the boy, Ed Phoenix was about to agree, when the Kaiser's younger brother intervened.

"I don't care either; we can duel at any time." Ed said.

And with that the duel got on its way, but not before 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo raised the stakes.

This duel was going to be painful, physically and emotionally, he was going to make sure of it.

Taking out the devices that made him go insane with the pain they had inflicted on him, he handed a set to his opponent, and he kept the other set for him. Now every time either of them lost any life points, they would receive an electro shock that would send anybody to its knees.

"Man that kid's brutal." Jonouchi pointed out shuddering as little Sho lost life points and was shocked while his brother looked with impassive indifference.

"How could he do that to his brother?" Anzu asked rhetorically.

"That boy…he somewhat reminds me of Bakura." Yugi said softly.

"Of me?" The man standing next to Yugi asked horrified.

"Not you, the other one, King Thief Bakura." Yugi stated flatly remembering that psycho spirit that had once possessed the white-haired man.

"Oh him." Ryo said softly. All the while he was possessed by his other self, he didn't know what was going on, and even ten years later he still didn't know of his evil half's exploits.

The resemblance was uncanny.

At least to Yugi it was.

'Hell Kaiser' Ryo was as sadistic as the thief, and both had that crazy power hungry, lust filled eyes.

The sight made him shudder.

There was no way Sho could win.

At least not at the current time.

And he didn't.

He was soundly defeated by his older brother like many times before; with the exception that this time he needed medical attention after the duel.

His brother on the other hand, seemed unaffected by the electro shocks and walked away from the duel unscathed and uncaring.

"You know Yugi, if that kid wasn't demented I'd say he reminded me a lot of your other half, the Pharaoh." Jonouchi told him softly.

Yugi had not thought about how before 'Kaiser' Ryo had become 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo, he had been a mixture of Kaiba and the Pharaoh.

Being extremely serious like Kaiba, but kind and quiet like the Pharaoh.

"Maybe you are right, but right now he resembles Bakura more than anyone else."

"So you got that feeling too, eh?" Jonouchi replied.

"Yes." He said as they followed Sho and his group of friends to the medical ward.

So I guess this chapter isn't too light hearted, but then again I usually write darker stories, so I guess this was bound to happen…anyway... the freshmen aren't the only ones finding similarities with others….but I'll be heading back to the ridiculousness of the freshmen in the next chappie!


	9. Chapter 9

For those of u who may not know… **Insector Haga** is **Weevil Underwood** and **Dinosaur Ryuzaki **is** Rex Raptor….**

On another note…OMG! I love Ryo, and yeah it's sad he's gone psycho, but hopefully he'll come back 2 his senses soon!

Oops..I forgot 2 mention something…my friend was the one that said that Sho(syrus) looked like a cross between Weevil and Yugi…so that's where that crazy idea came from…so enjoy!

The Genex tournament was supposed to be for top-notch duelists from around the world, but of course, like in any tournament, some mediocre duelists managed to get badges to enter.

In that batch came Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, who were mildly successful in the world of dueling, but nothing compared to the legends or even many of the students in Duel Academy.

But that was not the issue at hand, the issue was the minds of those insane freshmen who at the moment they saw Haga they came up with their most ridiculous idea to date.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!" Sho exclaimed. Even in the medical facilities, the news spread quickly and it was not long before Sho and everyone else heard what those insane kids had come up with.

"Those kids have really done it this time." Asuka said irritably.

Where had those kids left their brain?

"Ahhhh!" Sho exclaimed as he ducked into his covers in order to avoid seeing Yugi as he walked into the room.

"Why is Sho-san hiding under his covers?" Anzu asked.

"You haven't heard?" Kenzan asked incredously.

"Heard what?" Anzu asked innocently.

"Don't tell him. Don't tell him!" Sho said from under his covers.

"Tell who what?" Jonouchi put in.

Asuka was the one to speak up first. "Sho they are going to hear anyway, and I think I'd be better if they hear it from us."

Sho whimpered his response and Asuka took a deep breath before addressing Yugi and his group of friends.

"For some reason, the new students have decided to make comparisons between us and you, the legends, and everyday it seems they come up with new and more ridiculous ideas to torment us with, but this time they've really outdid themselves." Asuka stopped to take another deep breath before dropping the bombshell. "They said that Sho was the son of Yugi-san and Insector Haga-san." Asuka finished with a tint of red visible on her cheeks.

Sho whimpered again from under his covers. He was so embarrassed.

To say the least, Yugi was speechless.

"Do those kids even realize that that is physically impossible?" a very surprised Ryo Bakura asked.

Asuka turned to him, "I don't think they care just as long as they can pull similarities."

"Those kids are brutal. They went as far as to say that Asuka had a sex-change operation and that she really was Jonouchi." Kenzan said.

"Ok who said that so that I can go kill him!" Jonouchi exclaimed angrily.

"Jonouchi calm down its only kids playing." Anzu told the angry man.

"Playing? Those kids are freakin' insane Anzu!"

"I agree with Jonouchi, these kids do seem to have jumped the gun, but I also agree with Anzu since there really was no harm done." Yugi said quietly.

"No harm done?! They said I had a sex-change operation dammit!"

"Well they did also say that Yugi had a child with Insector Haga…." Ryo put in.

Jonouchi stopped him rambling. "Ok, they screwed you up more than me." He told his long-time friend.

Yugi sat there sheepishly. "What an interesting place this is, isn't it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Of course that Ryo is going to be showing up again, eventho I'm not quite sure as to when..at least I do want him to show up again…anyway..thanx 4 reading this story…its longer than what I had originally thought it would be…but its just that I remember characters and I have to add them…like Saiou

"Manjyome is acting stranger than usual." Judai pointed out.

"Yeah, what's up with that white get-up all of a sudden?" Kenzan said disgustedly. "It's a bit in bad taste if you ask me."

"Who cares about what he is wearing, I think something is seriously wrong with his head." Sho pointed out.

"Well I can't help but feel a little worried about him." Asuka said.

"I think he might have been dropped from his cradle a little too much when he was a kid and it's finally catching up to him." Kenzan said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Asuka said.

"Ok." They all called out after their friend, but if they'd known what was going to happen to her, they never should have let her go.

The next time they saw Asuka, she too had donned a white outfit and was acting cold towards them.

"You think maybe we said something to make her mad?" they all asked themselves, but that wasn't it, it was something more sinister.

A certain mal-nourished looking Obelisk blue student sat in his dorm room looking intently at his tarot cards. He smiled. Everything was working like he had planned.

A boy with ash colored hair walked in.

"Hello Ed." Saiou called out to the boy without even turning.

The boy slowly approached his long time friend but said nothing.

"I heard that 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo approached you for a duel. Did he want revenge for what you did to him?"

"No…"Ed responded slowly, " he wasn't looking for revenge, just a rematch, but that is not why I am here…"

Saiou cut him off, " I know why you are here.."

'Then tell me what is this 'Society of Light' that many of the Obelisk blue students are talking about.

"That is really nothing that concerns you my dear friend, you just focus on defeating Yuki Judai."

Ed left the room; he wasn't going to get any answers from his friend.

Heck he didn't even know him anymore.

With the eyes of the world set on the Genex tournament the rise of Takuma Saiou went virtually unknown until he had almost brainwashed all the students in the Obelisk blue dorm and Manjyome had painted the whole thing white.

"What the…" Judai said one sunny morning when he saw the sight that almost left him blind for life. The Obelisk blue dorms were now a bright white color.

"Yuki Judai, I came to challenge you." A cold voice called out to the brunette.

"Asuka?" he asked incredulously. Never in all his time knowing her had she ever referred to him in such a cold and formal way.

"Duel." She said flatly.

And since he could never refuse a duel, he acceded; then maybe his friend would stop acting so weird.

"Yugi is it just me or does that girl look…possessed?" Jonouchi asked.

"You're right, Asuka-san does look like he is not herself."

"What?! You are saying that the reason that Asuka has been acting so weird is that she is possessed?" Sho asked.

Yugi's gang nodded.

"So do you think that maybe my nii-san is also possessed?" he asked hopefully.

"Err kid, I think in your brother's case he just lost his mind after losing. Trust me it can happen, just ask Yugi here." Jonouchi told Sho.

"Yeah I knew it was hopeless…so did Yugi-san lost his mind too?"Sho asked.

"Not Yugi, Kaiba. He couldn't take it when the Pha…err Yugi beat him."

"Really? I've never even seen Kaiba-san in person, but in all the videos I've seen he always looks really intense."

"Well he is very passionate about things…"Yugi said.

"Passionate? He's freakin' crazy! How many times did he try to kill us?" exclaimed Jonouchi.

"Anyway, coming to the problem at hand, who or why was Asuka-san possessed?"

"Actually, she wasn't possessed." A voice cut in. They all turned around to see the face of Manjyome. "She just saw the light."

"The light?"

"Saiou-sama will make everyone see the light and join the Society of light and cleanse this world."

"What? Are you on drugs?" Sho asked his sometimes friend.

"No drugs, soon everybody will see the light." He said again and at that same moment Asuka collapsed.

"Oi Asuka!" Judai called out to his fallen friend.

"Uh…" the blonde murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" her friends asked concerned.

"Um yeah…" she started, "but what…why am I wearing a white uniform?"

"Er… you can't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"That you have been acting very weird for the last couple of days."

She shook her head, "No."

Yugi's gang exchanged glances.

This felt very familiar.

Like the time Marik Ishtar decided to wreck havoc on Domino City.

"This…reminds me of…Marik." Anzu said, shuddering at the memory.

Errr, what can I say…this chapter sux…but I wanted to bring in Saiou, and his society of light reminded me sorta of marik's GHOULs, so yeah….i promise the next chapter will be better…till then…toodles!


	11. Chapter 11

What can I say, I've been experiencing a major writers block when it comes to this story…I just don't know where to take it…so I guess I'll be wrapping it up fairly soon, since I think that I've just about ran out of characters to compare…

"Oh hell no!" a very pissed off Kenzan spat.

"But that's what they are saying." Sho put is sheepishly.

"No-uh, that is not true!" the dark skinned young man bellowed.

"Maybe you should duel him, he is a participant in the GX tournament." Asuka put in.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Saying that about me just because his name is Dinosaur Ryuzaki, I'm sure he doesn't even know anything about dinos!"

"Now this is going to be interesting, seeing Ryuzaki get his ass handed to him by a kid!" Jonouchi gushed.

"That's not right." Anzu scolded him.

"Have you forgotten all the crap those two put us through?!"

"No, but stil…"

"No, this _**will**_ be fun." Jonouchi stated firmly, a smirk on his visage.

The gang followed as an extremely pissed off Kenzan looked fro his intended victim.

"He won't even know what him 'im." Honda told Jonouchi.

Jonouchi giggled.

"Well there's a wonderful air of animosity hanging about…." Ryo said tensely.

Yugi just gave him a compliant smile.

"There you are, you fake!" Kenzan pointed towards Ryuzaki.

Dinosaur Ryuzaki was not a good duelist by any mean, and he had not really wanted to be confronted by an academy student doting a yellow outfit.

"Err…so um…what do you want?" he asked the infuriated youth.

"You, you've disgraced me!" Kenzan bellowed.

"Um, Kenzan that didn't sound right…you made it sound like he raped you or something…" Sho told him.

"That I what!?" Ryuzaki exclaimed

'That he did what!?" Kenzan added both parties disgusted at the thought of that possibility.

"Err…nothing…please..continue" Sho said nervously.

"You, I want to duel you and prove once and for all who really is worthy of carrying a dino deck!"

"Eh…um…" Ryuzaki was at a lost for words. He did not want to be humiliated by a kid in front of Yugi and his gang.

"Duel."

The duel was relatively short, and of course Jonouchi couldn't help it.

"Hahahaha…you got your ass handed to you by a kid! Hahahahahahaha….!!!!"

'And that is why I had not wanted to duel with them watching….' Ryuzaki thought glumly.

There went his dreams of glory; a student had eliminated him.

Elsewhere Insector Haga met the same fate at the hands of Ran, the insect queen.

"Dude, we suck. We got eliminated by a bunch of kids."

"I kinda feel bad for those two pathetic losers." Honda said after all the excitement of the day.

"Yeah I guess they are somewhat pitiful." Anzu had to say.

"Anyway, Kaiba did a heck of a job with this school. These kids are talented."

"Well Kaiba could be a freakin' psycho maniac, but at least he had a good eye for business." Jonouchi had to admit.

"He sure did."

In the distance a helicopter could be heard approaching the island.

Um what do u think? Am I missing any characters to compare?


	12. Chapter 12

"You my dear Ed Phoenix are going to get my friend back." Fubuki told the younger kid.

"I what? Why should I do something like that?" Ed shot back arrogantly.

"Because it's your fault that he went insane."

Ed cocked an eyebrow, "It's my fault how?" he asked serenely.

"You defeated him."

"And?"

"And if keeps this up he'll end up in jail."

"Or an insane asylum."

"Damn you kid, all you need to do is duel him and defeat him!"

"I could do that."

"Then do!"

Ed smiled slightly, "It will be my pleasure…but I too want _**my**_ friend back."

"Err…I'll see what I can do for you."

Fubuki felt relieved that he might be getting his boring, but kind friend back.

"You know Yugi, don't you think that kid, Ed Phoenix is it? Kinda looks like Marik?" Jonouchi asked.

"Eh what? For real, you think that?" Honda asked a bit bewildered.

"Well kinda, I did say kinda…"Jonouchi defended himself.

"I never thought about that." Yugi said.

"Jonouchi just hasn't been fed today and that's why he's saying dumb things." Anzu said.

"Hey speaking of which, have any of you seen the one in charge of this building?" Honda asked.

"Now that you mention it, in the days we've been staying here, I haven't seen any teacher in charge." Anzu said.

"Yugi-san! Yugi-san!" Fubuki came in calling out to him.

"What is it Tenjoin-kun?" Yugi asked.

"Um…I need your help."

"What can we assist you with?"

'Well you see, I made a wager with that kid, Ed, to get Ryo back, but he wants his friend back, and well..I don't know a thing about what might be wrong with him.."

"Who's his friend?" Jonouchi asked.

"The leader of the "Society of Light", Saiou Takuma."

"Takuma-san, you think he might be possessed by something too?" Ryo who had been quiet all along asked.

"That's a strong probability. Didn't Ed mention that he didn't even know him anymore?" Anzu said.

"I think he told Judai something to that extent." Fubuki said.

Yugi nibbled on his nail, "Well usually when we faced anyone who was possessed, we only had to defeat them in a duel and that usually worked. It worked for Jonouchi when he tried to get Mai back, and it worked for me a couple of times with Marik, Kaiba and Jonouchi himself."

Fubuki clapped his hands together, "That's it! Judai can duel Saiou and that's that!"

"Thank you Yugi-san and his friends!"

"That kid…he sure is full of energy." Yugi said.

"In the beginning I was weary of coming here, I thought all the kids here were going to be stuck up, just like Kaiba, but actually the one's we've met have been good kids." Honda said.

"It's been fun, but Kaiba could do something about this place, it's obvious he was biased when naming these things, making the Osiris red dorms the crappiest cus that was Yugi's card, but taking it out on his students…" Jonouchi complained.

"Still who runs this place?" Honda asked.

"Meow."

They all turned around to see a very fat cat stroll in.

"Oh hey Pharaoh is back!" Judai said as he too entered the shabby room.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi's gang asked bewildered.

"Oh hey guys." Judai greeted. "This is Pharaoh, he'd been missing for a couple of days, but I guess he got hungry."

"Um, Judai-kun, who's in charge of this dorm?" Anzu asked.

"Eh? It used to be Daitokuji-sensei, but he turned out to be a homunculi and since he died, Pharaoh has been taking charge in all the teacher's meetings."

Yugi's gang sweat-dropped. A homunculi? A cat was the one in charge?

"And we thought we had weird things happen to us in our younger days…" Jonouchi mumbled.

"Well Pharaoh, let's go eat." Judai called out to the cat.

"Meow."

"For a moment there I though that maybe the Pharaoh had been reincarnated." Anzu said sadly.

"Maybe he did. Cats were like royalty back in ancient Egypt. They even had a cat goddess, Bastet." Ryo said.

"Uh Ryo, I don't think the Pharaoh would come back like that." Jonouchi said.

"But it would be great to see him again, even if he was a cat."

"Yeah."

And that wraps up another chapter. I'm not even sure why I wrote it, but I didn't know what I was going to do with the Kaiser, and this popped up..anyway…when I first heard of Pharaoh, the cat, I really thought that it might be Atem reincarnated…so that's where that came from..anyway..please review..it seems as if I've gotten my inspiration back 4 this story…BTW…can u go check my other FF's not involving Yugioh? I would appreciate it…


	13. Chapter 13

Whether Pharaoh the cat is the same as Atem the Pharaoh, I do not know, but that's besides the fact…I'm glad u are still reading this…enjoy!

"So you are saying that this cat is the one in charge of this building?"

"Yeah, it might seem a little weird, but that's how it is." Judai told Yugi's bewildered gang.

"Anyway, for a moment there I thought that the cat was _**the**_ Pharaoh." Jonouchi said.

"Pharaoh? As in those Egyptian Kings?" Judai asked.

They shook their heads.

"Actually, last year we met a real Pharaoh." Judai told them.

At that comment, Yugi's gang perked their ears. "How…how so?" Anzu asked.

"Hmmm…he was part of the Seven Stars. Oh the Seven Stars where a group of assassins that wanted to revive the Three Phantom Demons that were locked away under Duel Academy. Fubuki was one of them, he got kidnapped and became Darkness, then Kaiser Ryo got turned into a doll by a vampire, and even Daitokuji-sensei was part of this group. He really was Amnael and it was a shock to discover that our teacher was part of the bad guys."

"This school keeps getting more and more bizarre." Jonouchi pointed out.

"Oh but what about this Pharaoh?" Anzu asked.

"Oh yeah him…hehehehehe…well he was the fifth assassin to come challenge us, and he'd never lost a duel, so we all thought he was going to be a very tough opponent, but then he figured out that the only reason he always won was because he was the Pharaoh, so in the end I gave it my al and defeated him, but it was a really fun duel. He wanted me to go with him, but I told him that I'll meet him in 100 years."

"That…that couldn't be _**The**_ Pharaoh." They all said.

The story was too bizarre.

"And how old was this Pharaoh?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe 3,000?"

"3,000?" It could maybe be him, but the Atem was a very good duelist, that was proven.

"Yeah I can't really remember too well how old he said he was."

"And what was his name?"

"Eh, his name was Abidos the Third."

It had not been him. They were both relieved and disappointed.

"So it's been fun here right?" Ryo asked trying to dissipate the mood that suddenly appeared above everyone's head.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fun duels with a lot of different people, but the best duels I've had had been the ones against "Kaiser" Ryo."

"Well he was, is, a great duelist, he just ran into some bad luck." Yugi said.

"I want to duel him again, but this time I will not be afraid. Maybe I can beat him next time I duel him." Judai said excitedly.

"Judai, there you are!" Fubuki's voice suddenly cut in.

"Fubuki?"

"I have been looking all over for you! You need to challenge Saiou to a duel and get him back so that Ed can duel "Hell Kaiser" Ryo and get him back!"

"Eh?"

"Duel Saiou, break the mind control that's over him, then Ed will teach "Hell Kaiser" a lesson to snap him out of his quest for stardom!"

"I never back down from a duel!" Judai said, excited.

"Well then, let's go!"

"We'll be back, Yugi-san, Ryo-san, Anzu-san, Jonouchi-san and Honda-san!" Judai called out to them as he ran after Fubuki.

"Really these kids seem to be facing the same problems we did, but somehow they seem to be better at handling their problems." Jonouchi said.

"I agree. Fubuki-san's best friend is "Hell Kaiser" Ryo, and even though that bothers him, he still keeps going on. That's admirable." Anzu said.

"Shall we go find Judai and Fubuki-san and watch the duel?" Ryo asked.

"That's a good idea."

"Um Fubuki, where exactly is Saiou?"

So this really wasn't much about comparisons, but I thought I had to bring in Abidos, so anyway….I also want to bring in Rei, Rebecca, Mai, and some other characters, even if they are not physically present in the story, I want the other characters to talk about them..So I'll get around to that eventually…


	14. Chapter 14

"Um Fubuki, where's Saiou?" Judai asked his energetic friend.

"Err, the white dorm?"

But getting into the White dorm was like trying to enter fortress. Needless to say, Fubuki ended with a black eye and Saiou was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, where the hell could he be hiding?" Fubuki asked irritated.

"He'll probably show up eventually."

"That's not the point, the thing is Ed won't duel the Kaiser until we give him his friend back. So if we can't find Saiou, I can't get the Kaiser back."

"Does Sho know about this?"

"Are you insane? Of course not, he won't know until Ed delivers the Kaiser to us."

"So should we look for Saiou again?" Judai asked.

"I have a better idea, let's go look for Ed."

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Sho asked his friend.

"I'm going to duel Manjyome and get him back." She said firmly.

"You can't do that! Remember what happened last time!"

"But we can't leave him like that."

"But Judai, he's gonna duel Saiou and try to bring him back to his senses."

"That's nice and all, but I want to do this. I don't want to rely on Judai, I can do things on my own too." Said the girl.

"…"

"Don't get me wrong, it's great that Judai is helping, but I also want to do my share, I came to this school to become a great duelist."

"Well Asuka, good luck and be careful." Sho told his friend, knowing there was nothing he could say or do to persuade her.

Asuka left with a confident stroll and headed towards the white dorm.

"Sho-san, why do you look so depressed?" Anzu asked the small boy.

"Oi Anzu-san, I'm just worried about Asuka."

"What happened to her?" Anzu asked worried.

"Nothing, she went after Manjyome, and I know she's a very good duelist, but I can't help feeling worried since it was Manjyome who brainwashed her the first time." Sho told the older lady.

"Oh I see…" Anzu said.

At that very moment Jonouchi and the rest strolled in.

"Man, we couldn't find Judai anywhere." Jonouchi said.

"Aniki? What happened to him?"

"Eh, nothing, he went to duel this Saiou guy." Jonouchi said.

"Why?"

"Something about getting 'Hell Kaiser' back if hey give Saiou back."

"What? Get my nii-san back?" Sho asked bewildered. "How come I hadn't heard of this?"

'Maybe because it wasn't supposed to be known.' Ryo muttered.

"Err…so why did Asuka-kun seem to be in a hurry?" Jonouchi asked trying to divert the attention away from 'Hell Kaiser.'

"Oh she's going to challenge Manjyome to a duel." Sho said, remembering he was worried about his friend.

"Why? Wasn't it he that brainwashed her last time?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, but Asuka is stubborn like that, and she doesn't like to sit around and wait for things to be done."

"She's like someone else we know." Yugi pointed out, making Jonouchi grunt.

"No she's not. Asuka-kun isn't a bitch." Jonouchi said anger thinly veiled.

"Who?" Sho asked curiously. It was not everyday that one got to hear the stories of the people you admire.

"Well…it's…" Anzu started, Jonouchi grunted again.

They were about to enter testy waters.

"Mai." Honda said point-blanc.

Sho perked up his ears. Nobody knew what had happened to her, and it had been bugging her that if she was dating Jonouchi, why wasn't she with them.

"She left. She dumped me for Valon." Jonouchi said gruffly.

Sho's eyes opened wider than what they already were.

"Yeah, he got dumped big time." Honda put in, receiving a punch from a very pissed off Jonouchi.

"Oh." Sho said, "So what happened to Otogi-san and Shizuka-san?" he asked instead.

Now it was Honda's turn to be depressed.

Jonouchi smiled.

"Otogi and his dice seduced my sister enough to get her to marry him before she even graduated high school. I was pissed off at the beginning, but hey, I guess Otogi is a good enough guy. The one thing I'm still pissed off about is that she was freakin' sixteen!" Jonouchi said.

"Oh…."Sho said, fascinated.

"Ok kid enough about us…what about you?" Jonouchi asked slyly.

"Eh…me?" Sho asked nervously as he saw a malicious smile spread over Honda and Jonouchi's faces.

'Oh god just kill me…'

Asuka huffily walked towards the white dorm, but before she got there she was distracted.

"R…Ryo?" she asked the figure.

The figure turned to reveal that it was indeed Marufuji Ryo.

"Asuka." He said simply, coldly. It send shiver up and down her spine. This was definitely not the same boy she had once had a crush on. The old Ryo never made her feel scared, on contraire; he made her feel safe and protected. As she stood before him, she felt exposed, naked and she wanted to run away.

"Let's duel." He told the girl.

She had nowhere to run, she had to accede.

"Duel." She said.

So…don't take it the wrong way…I like Mai, it's just that I kinda liked her with Valon better, and I guess Jo would be a bit ticked off about that…so I guess it would be a slight comparison between her and Asuka…I feel like maybe I've strayed off the original idea, which was compare characters by physique or personalities, as I've now also compared characters by circumstances…anyway…this story has really gone longer than I had ever thought…but ur reviews make me happy! Thanx 4 all of the reviews I've gotten!


	15. Chapter 15

"Ack…" Asuka was on her knees trying to keep her breakfast in her stomach. She had been lucky. She was soundly defeated by 'Hell Kaiser' but at least he had not made her wear the electro shock devices he made Sho wear.

"This…this is not good…" she mumbled as she felt her food rush to her throat.

The older boy looked on, with no remorse nor with any intention of helping the girl.

"Asuka-san? Ryo-kun?" a small voice cut in.

Asuka lifted her head slightly and Ryo turned to see who approached them.

"Rei?" Asuka asked the newcomer.

"What did you do to her?" Rei asked 'Hell Kaiser'

Ryo made no attempt to answer her; instead he started to walk away, as if bored with the spectacle.

"Answer me! Don't just walk away, how can you just leave her like this?!" Rei asked.

"No…Rei…it's..it's..ok…just let him be…" Asuka said weakly.

"But…!"

"No..he's…dangerous.."

Rei's eyes widened in surprise. She'd heard many things about the boy she previously had a huge crush on, but never that he was dangerous.

The boy walked out of Rei's sight never turning back to look at Asuka, the one who had been his best female friend.

"Let's get you back to your dorm." Rei told Asuka.

It was not an easy task to drag Asuka, who was a good two feet taller than her all the way back to the red dorms.

'I can't believe I ever had a crush on him…'Rei thought sourly.

Finally the red dorms came into view.

"Uh-oh how am I going to take her upstairs?" she thought.

But at that moment she heard a commotion coming from a certain room and a certain short aqua-haired boy rushing out.

"Sho-san!"

"Rei?"

"Help, she's kinda heavy."

"What happened to her?"

"Your brother." She dead-panned.

Sho didn't ask any further. He couldn't believe that his brother would leave the girl who had been closest to him in that condition.Sho helped Rei take Asuka up the stairs, but getting Sho's help wasn't that much better, since Sho was only slightly taller than herself.

"C'mon Asuka, let's get you to the room." Sho told the poor girl.

"Hey Jonouchi-san, Honda-san, can you help me up?" Sho called to the adults in the room.

Jonouchi came out first, and immediately rushed to the aid of the two shorter kids.

"What happened to her? She looks bad."

"It's a long story." Sho and Rei answered.

Finally they got Asuka to the room and in her bed when they got around to asking about Rei.

"So who's the short kid?" Jonouchi asked Sho.

"Um, she's…Rei."

"Oh sheesh, that says a lot about the kid."

"I'm Saotome Rei, and I'm competing in the GX tournament." Rei stated.

"Ah another female duelist." Jonouchi said.

"So Sho, where's Judai-kun?" Rei asked.

"It's a long story."

"Speaking of long stories, anyone mind telling us what happened to poor Tenjoin-kun?" Honda asked.

"Oh well I don't know all the details, but when I found her she was throwing up everywhere and 'Hell Kaiser' was standing over her." Rei said.

"You mean…she dueled that kid?" Jonouchi asked bewildered.

"It would seem so."

"He's really lost it if he did that to a girl." Honda said.

"I really wish that Judai can get Saiou back to his senses so that Ed can get my nii-san back."

"Who's Saiou?" Rei asked.

"He's a freak who's been brainwashing students to do his bidding." Jonouchi said pointedly.

Anzu and friends gave him a funny look. "but you're not even in this school to talk…" Ryo whispered.

Elsewhere…

"Dammit, now that kid's disappeared!" Fubuki exclaimed.

Judai smiled sheepishly. "Hey Fubuki, I'm getting kinda hungry…you think we can look for Ed after we eat?"

Fubuki turned to look at the younger boy, and the he just gave up.

"Whatever, it's not like we're going to find either Ed nor Saiou today." He said tiredly.

Eh what can I say…I don't think this chapter is so great…and 'Hell Kaiser' is evil…but I still like Ryo…anyway…he'll see the light(no pun intended) eventually…4 now…I still have some lingering ideas…so enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Judai and Fubuki headed back to the Osiris red dorm. They were unable to find either Saiou or his friend, Ed.

"How hard is it to find a guy who's on top of the world and his creepy freaky friend?" Fubuki asked rhetorically.

"Maybe Ed left the island for some Pro-league thing, and Saiou is probably inside the dorm, but it's like a fortress there." Judai said.

"Yeah maybe." Fubuki said defeated as the dorms came into view.

"I wonder what's for lunch?" Judai asked absent-minded.

"Uh…is food the only thing you think about?" Fubuki asked the younger boy.

"Um…no. I also thing about duels."

"Same difference. Don't you ever get mad or something? Do you even have hormones or blood in your veins?"

"Hormones? Blood in my veins? I get angry when people mess with my friends." Judai responded.

There was something Fubuki had always been curious about, and this was the time he found to ask. "Judai, do you even like girls?"

"Like?"

"Potential girlfriends. Pretty girls you could protect from danger. Marriage?" Fubuki went on a tangent, but he got his point across.

"Why would I care about that? All I want to do is duel and have fun, I don't want a girlfriend."

"But, do you even notice them? Like do you find any girl attractive?" Fubuki was getting a bit riled up by Judai's apparent non-chalant attitude towards girls.

"Well, it's not like I'm blind…but I'm just not interested right now."

Fubuki let out a relieved sigh, "Well at least I know you do know girls exist. There may still be hope for you."

By then they had arrived at Judai's dorm.

"Judai-kun!"

"Eh Rei?" A surprised Judai asked.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a participant in the GX tournament!" the girl beamed.

"Oh…"

While Judai talked to Rei outside his room door, Fubuki went on ahead to find his sister draped over the toilet, barfing.

"Hey what happened to you? Oh my god! Asuka, you're pregnant! Who's is it?!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"Not pregnant." Asuka managed to say. She was feeling to miserable to even get mad at her brother for even implying that.

Fubuki's face fell a little. He not being a normal brother, would have liked to experience all the drama that having his 16-year-old sister pregnant would bring.

"Are you sure your not pregnant?" he asked, a little hint of hope audible.

"No!" she said sharply lifting herself from the floor.

"How can you be so sure? I mean it's natural for someone of your age to be engaging in sex. Don't be scared, if you are pregnant, I will be by your side."

"Not pregnant! I haven't had sex yet!" she said hoarsely.

Fubuki was taken back. "What? You're a virgin?"

Asuka gave him a look. "What did you think?"

"Well…I just can't believe that my sexy younger sister never had…" But at this, Asuka shut him up.

"Enough!"

"So if you are not pregnant, what's your damage?" Fubuki finally asked seriously.

"I dueled against 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo." She said.

"What did he do to you!? That was dangerous, he's a bit unstable."

"I know, but I had no choice, he cornered me and I felt that if I said no, he might kill me or something."

"I miss my old buddy. The one that was boring and not interested in girls at all. Ed needs to get him back."

"Yeah me too. When you were lost, Ryo was my source of comfort."

"Asuka, do you by any chance like Ryo?" Fubuki asked slyly.

"Fubuki!"

"You do, don't you!"

"I don't. Not like that anyway."

"What's wrong with kids these days? First Ryo says he's not interested in having a relationship with anyone, the Judai says the same thing, and then my little sister says that too! What is wrong with you people?!"

Asuka sweat dropped. She was going to regret it, she just knew, "I did have a slight crush on him last year, but it was mostly me confusing my feelings of gratitude for something more."

"Asuka, that's boring." Fubuki deadpanned.

"Well those were my feelings! Ryo means a lot to me, but I only see him as a brother."

"No, no, you already have a brother, so you should look at him as a man!"

"Fubuki, seriously, I'm not interested right now, but that doesn't mean that I don't like the guys." She assured her brother.

"But it's just that it's so boring that nobody seems to want a relationship." Fubuki pouted.

"Fubuki, why do you want everybody to be in a relationship when you could get any one you want and go on with your love life."

"Eh, I guess your right, I will go see who would want to go on a date with me." And with that Fubuki rushed out of the room.

"That Fubuki." She mumbled with a smile.

"Asuka-san, are you feeling better?" Ryo asked the girl.

Asuka turned suddenly remembering that she had not been alone in the room.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" She asked blushing furiously.

Everybody slowly nodded their heads looking away from the blushing girl.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…"Anzu started.

"It's ok, I mean I was the one voicing all that without realizing that you were still here."

At that very moment, Judai and Rei walked into the room, and Asuka thanked the gods that Judai and Rei had not heard her little discussion with her insane brother.

"Asuka, your all red, are you sick or something?" her friend asked as he walked in.

"Eh? Ah, I was feeling somewhat sick, but I seem to be feeling better now."

"Oh…so what's for lunch?" he asked suddenly changing the subject. He never knew what to say when things like that happened, like now that Asuka had told him she was feeling kinda sick.

Asuka rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with him, especially at times when she wanted comfort and assurance and her friends were just too dense to get it.

"I seriously don't know, I've been throwing up my breakfast all morning long, and the last thing I want is food." She finally told him.

"Girls, how could they not want food?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Asuka said defensively.

They all laughed at her little outburst.

"Well I'm hungry, so I'm gonna see what Tome-san has to eat." Judai said.

"Wait for me Judai-kun, I'm going with you!" Rei called after the boy who was already half ways to the cafeteria.

Once they were gone…

"That girl, she likes Judai-kun, right?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, it's actually a funny story…"

And another chapter that I don't know where it's going, I guess it was a plot builder since I'm about to compare someone else…sorry if I keep deviating from the original idea…I hope this still makes sense…


	17. Chapter 17

"So you are saying that that kid, Rei, came all the way from who knows where because she had a crush on that other kid, 'Kaiser' Ryo?" Jonouchi asked incredously.

"She did, she posed as a boy and entered the Osiris red dorms, and roomed with Sho, Judai and Hayato, but Ryo knew it was a little girl from the beginning."

"Who's Hayato?"

"He graduated last year, and now he's a card designer working in Industrial Illusions. Pegasus-san was very impressed with him, he even personally requested for him to go work there."

"Wow, this school really does have talented kids."

"Oh but as I was saying, Rei sneaked into Ryo's room, and Judai followed her in, that's when he discovered that he was actually a she, and he got in trouble because the Ryo's classmates thought Judai went in to spy on Ryo's cards, but Ryo figured out what was going on when he saw a hairpin lying on the floor."

"Man how old did you say this girl is?" Jonouchi asked.

"Ten, eleven at most."

"Sheesh kids these days, kinda reminds me of Rebecca." Said Jonouchi.

Yugi dropped his head, and the rest of his gang, sans Ryo, giggled.

"Who's Rebecca?" Asuka asked.

"Rebecca was, is… you'd probably heard of her…" Jonouchi started.

"She probably hasn't, Asuka-kun would have been like 5 years old when Rebecca was at large." Honda pointed out.

"Well anyway, she was this American little girl who was regional champ, and it so happens that her grandpa knew Yugi's grandpa, and well to make a long story short, she developed a _**HUGE **_crush on Yugi here, and well the rest is history." Jonouchi finished off.

"Well not really history, since nothing ever came out of that." Anzu said dryly.

"Oh yeah, and Anzu was jealous of a little girl!" Jonouchi said smirking.

"I was not! Why would I be jealous of a twelve-year-old?!"Anzu exclaimed.

Yugi's head still hung, and he was blushing furiously.

"She was twelve?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, she was twelve, but actually when we met her, we thought she was much younger, the way she acted, but in reality she's like a freakin' genius." Jo told Asuka.

"It does sound somewhat like Rei." Asuka admitted.

"I told you, but you never did say how was it that she likes Judai if she came here chasing after that other kid?"

"Well after the whole misunderstanding, Judai dueled her, and Ryo and I arrived just about the end of the duel, and after she declared her love to Ryo and Ryo politely turned her down, she set her sights on Judai."

"Crazy kids these days." Jonouchi mumbled.

"But Judai's not the kind of guy that even worries about that…" Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"Well, to put it simply, he's quite dense when it comes to human relations. He probably already forgot that Rei confessed to him, and Rei seems to have grown too, so I guess nothing's going to come out of that." She said as a joke.

"Well, nothing ever came out of Rebecca and her crush on Yugi, even though he was only 3 years older than her." Honda said.

Yugi, who'd been quiet all along, finally lifted his head and opened his mouth, "That wasn't it…well it was, the age difference, but I had other things to worry about back then…"

"Ok, so twelve is a little young, wouldn't want the world think you were a perv, besides the Pharaoh would have not been too happy about that, but after all was said and done, Rebecca grew to be a pretty decent looking girl." Jo told his lifetime friend.

"It's…" Yugi started.

"It's Anzu!" Honda exclaimed.

Both Anzu and Yugi went bright red.

"Anzu-san?" Asuka asked.

"Yugi has liked Anzu ever since they were kids, I mean they've known each other since they were in diapers, but Anzu only has eyes for…" but Jonouchi's speech was cut off by Asuka.

"Kaiba-san." She said.

Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Ryo, all stopped and gapped at the girl. "What? Who?" Anzu stammered.

"That's what the magazines said, but in one Kaiba-san admitted that he was not interested in girls." Asuka responded.

"I knew it! I always knew he was gay!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"I…no I definitely don't have any feelings for that stuck-up jerk" Anzu assured the blonde girl.

"Oh but Jonouchi-san, he's not gay, he's asexual."

"He's a-what?" Honda and Jonouchi asked in unison.

"Not interested in any type of sexual or romantic relationships with anyone." Ryo told his bewildered friends.

"Not…interested? How could there be people like that?" the both asked not being able to comprehend how anyone could not want to get down and dirty every once in a while.

"It's very possible, there's only a small percentage of the Earth's population that have this condition." Ryo explained.

"Oi, Ryo, are you one of those..a-whatever people?" Honda asked the white-haired man.

"Me? No I don't think so, why do you ask?" Ryo asked naively.

"Well cus ever since I've known you, girls have always flocked you, but I don't think I've ever seen you with anybody." Was Honda's response.

"I…ah..I have been in a couple of relationships." The white-haired man responded blushing.

"Hey, leave Ryo alone." Anzu scolded.

"Yes, mother." Honda said.

Anzu whacked Honda on the head.

Asuka just sat there, taking in the scene before her.

"Dude, he's probably just traumatized, who knows what that psycho spirit of the ring did with that body while Ryo here was out cold." Jonouchi said, receiving a slap from Anzu.

Asuka blinked a couple of times.

Ryo went into a depression. That always happened when anyone brought up the issue of what his evil half did with his body while he was not in control. He didn't want to think about it.

"Ryo-san, are you feeling alright?" Asuka asked the poor man, as he went pale when the other mentioned a certain thief. "You can take a seat here." She offered moving a little so that he could sit next to her on the bed.

"Thank you." He said shakily.

"Oh so where were we?" Anzu asked, trying to make Ryo forget about the unpleasant memories tied to that spirit.

"Oh yeah, on who Anzu really loves..." Jonouchi remembered.

Anzu mentally kicked herself for forgetting that they were talking about her love life.

"I…she doesn't need to know that!" Anzu exclaimed.

"She liked the Pharaoh." Honda stated.

"Pharaoh?" Asuka asked.

"Well, we'll make this short and easy, Yugi here was possessed by a 3,000 year old Pharaoh named Atem, who sacrificed himself in order to save the world, and lived inside the Millenium puzzle until Yugi here completed the puzzle and released him. After that, every time Yugi was going to duel the Pharaoh took over, and kicked everyone's ass, but you know, he eventually wanted to go rest in peace, so after one last due with Yugi, he lost and finally got to rest after 3,000 years." Jonouchi told the bewildered girl.

"If you had told me this story before coming to Duel Academy, I would have never believed it, but I've seen my share of eccentricies." Asuka said.

"So that's who the Pharaoh was, and Anzu here fell for him, hook, line and sinker." Jo said.

Yugi and Anzu were bright red.

"But that was a long time ago, ten years to be exact." Anzu said.

"This story would be one that Junko and Momoe would like." Asuka said.

"Who's Junko and Momoe?"

"My friends."

"So why do you live here with all the guys?" Honda asked.

"My brother and the vice-chancellor wanted me to become pop star, and in retaliation, I came to live here with them."

"Man, seriously, you're like Mai, stubborn and pretty." Honda told the girl, and Jonouchi grunted.

Asuka blushed, she was a girl after all, and she just got complimented.

"Ah, the food was good!" Judai and Rei had just returned from lunch. "I'm stuffed."

"Oh so you're back." Asuka said.

Judai blinked a couple of times, "Aren't you guys going to go eat?" he asked.

At that very moment everyone's stomachs growled.

"I guess we should." Yugi said softly.

"Well hopefully you find something, since the cafeteria was almost empty already!" Judai exclaimed.

"Ok you two be good." Jonouchi told Rei and Judai slyly as he headed out the door.

Judai stood there puzzled, "I promise I won't light another bonfire in here." He told the blonde man, not understanding the meaning of Jonouchi's words.

Rei was blushing furiously; she had gotten the meaning of the words.

"Oi Rei, are you hot?"

sheesh, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written..and yeah…I thought rei's situation was kinda like rebecca's, but I like rei better..anyway… I think saiou has to show his face soon..so maybe he will next chappie…but who knows…


	18. Chapter 18

"Where the hell were you?!" bellowed an enraged Fubuki the moment he saw a certain silver-haired young man.

"That is really none of your business, besides what business do you have with me?" the boy asked arrogantly.

Fubuki started at him in utter disbelieve, "Have you forgotten our little wager?" he asked.

"No, but last I checked Saiou is still making plans to take over the world." The boy said simply.

"And that was why I was looking for you."

"What for?"

"To ask if you knew where the hell your friend was?"

"What do I look like, his father? If I asked for your help was because it's been a while since I've known anything about Saiou."

"Then…we couldn't find him, or more precisely, we couldn't enter the white dorm."

"I'll see what I can do for you, then and only then will I duel 'Hell Kaiser'."

"Deal."

Ed headed towards the white dorm. He missed his friend, and if there was a probability that he could get him back, then he would go and try to convince him to duel Judai.

People could think that Ed was an arrogant kid, and for the most part he could be a real brat, but he knew exactly where Fubuki stood, and even though he would never admit it, he kinda liked Fubuki and the rest.

Fubuki was in his room, thinking about the conversation he had with Ed. He smirked.

'_The way you ask, it makes it sound like you're in love with him.' Ed told him._

'_That's not it. I am not in love with him, but he is my best friend and it pains me to see him like that. I can't do anything for him, so I'm placing all my hopes on you.'_

'_Heh, seriously, you sound like you really do like him.'_

_Fubuki had smirked, 'I do, just not that way. Besides, it seems my dearest friend is a lot more similar to Kaiba-san than one may think.'_

'_What do you mean?' Ed had asked intrigued._

'_It seems like he's not interested in love, then again, he's 18…"_

'_Who cares about that?'_

'_It's not like I care, as long as he's happy, and right now, even if he is winning everything, I know he's not happy.'_

'_You…that was so cheesy, but I think I understand what you're saying.'_

'_So then, do we have a deal?'_

'_You already know my terms.'_

"He really is a brat." Fubuki mumbled as he got up his bed.

"Fubuki are you there?" his sister called out.

"Yeah, coming."

He opened the door to reveal his sister standing there.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Manjyome came by with a message, Saiou agreed to duel Judai."

"What? That's great!" Fubuki exclaimed excitedly.

His sister smiled at him, "I miss him too." She told her brother.

Fubuki stopped mid-rant and looked at his sister, "I know, but we are going to get him back!"

"You know, when you were gone, he acted as my brother, I would talk, and he would listen. Then when you reappeared, I was doubly happy, I had two older brothers, but once again I have lost a brother…"

"Well, we can't let that happen so even if it kills me, I will get Ryo back! Even if I have to beat him senseless!"

Asuka had to laugh. There was no way that Fubuki could ever beat Ryo in a fistfight.

"Does Judai know about this?" Fubuki asked suddenly.

"Yes, he was there when Manjyome came by."

"Well then, let's hope that Judai can do something for Saiou, and that Ed can do something for Ryo." Fubuki told Asuka.

"Why does it have to be Ed?" Asuka asked; She still couldn't grasp why Fubuki wanted so bad for Ed to duel Ryo.

"Because Sho and I already tried, and we couldn't get to him, and Judai may be able to beat him, but Ryo liked Judai, besides, Ed was the one that caused this, so I think that it's only fair that he brings him back."

"So it will be like revenge."

"Well he did approach Ed once, and he said it wasn't revenge, but I think that deep down he wants to prove his power against the one that humiliated him."

"But then having Ed defeat him, wouldn't that just hurt his ego more?"

"My theory is that if Ed beats 'Hell Kaiser' and makes Ryo realize that no matter what, you can win or you can lose and it's no big deal and then no matter what, if Ryo loses again he won't be devastated."

"I wish I could have done something for him, but he cut all ties with us when he lost and when we heard from him again, he was already gone."

"We have to trust Ed, that's all we can do."

Judai was thrilled

"Does he always get like this?" Jonouchi asked Sho.

"Yeah, pretty much, he's really excited."

"He's like a child, very easy to please." Anzu said.

"Well besides the fact that he's going to do what he loves the most, this duel also has greater implications." Yugi said. "Lives are on the line."

And Saiou still hasn't appeared, but he will!

Review please! It makes me feel important. Lol..but really..it makes me happy to see ppl read my stories..!


	19. Chapter 19

Hell ya! Reviews make me extremely happy…also constructive criticism, flames…well they amuse me more than anything, ppl who flame have nothing better to do, cus seriously, if u hate a topic, why read it?

Oh, and I guess I forgot all about Misawa…oops...poor guy…even I who's writing a FF forgot him…I gotta bring him in sometime…lol…

Since they say that the only way to get things done is to do it yourself, Saiou finally decided it was time he encountered Judai face-to-face.

But actually it wasn't from his own initiative.

'_Saiou, it's been a long time since I've known what you are thinking, therefore I will not pursue Judai for you. If you want things done, and done right, you are going to have to duel him personally.'_

'_Very well, since it seems that I cannot predict Judai's future by reading the cards, I will personally duel him…Oh and Ed, you can go inform __him__ of that, since it seems that you two have become such good friends.'_

'_If you are referring to Tenjoin Fubuki we are not friends, we just want the same thing that's all, and if it is Judai you are talking about, I assure you, we are not 'good friends' either, we are merely acquaintances.' _

'_It doesn't matter; just inform them that I will meet Judai here, in the white dorm.'_

Saiou looked over his cards once more.

The answer was eluding him. He did not know what the outcome of his duel with Judai would be.

He silently cursed the fact that Judai was so unpredictable.

"Judai, are you sure you want to do this?" Rei asked him, worried.

"Of course, it will be fun!" the boy replied enthusiastically.

"Err…sorry I asked…" Rei mumbled.

"What?" Judai asked.

"Nothing, just beat that guy, whoever he is." Said Rei.

"You don't know him?" Judai asked disbelieving.

"Actually, now that you mention it, we've never seen this Saiou person either." Jonouchi said.

"No?"

"No, so how does he look? How the heck did he even show up here, in Duel Academy?" Honda put in.

"Eh, well he's Ed's manager, and he's also a student." Judai informed the adults.

"Oh geez, that says a lot about the guy…" Jonouchi said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and he has a sister!"

"Sister?" what the heck did that have to do with anything?

"She doesn't look much like him, actually I thought she looked more like Daitokuji-sensei girl version, but she's his younger sister, Mizuchi."

The adults looked a little confused. Judai was going everywhere with his story except to the main point.

"Daito—oh that one teacher…then again, Asuka-kun and Fubuki don't look alike at all and they are brothers." Honda pointed out.

"That's true, Asuka is blonde and Fubuki has brown hair." Judai said.

"Err…that's not why I said it." Honda mumbled.

Asuka returned with Fubuki.

"Hey!" Fubuki greeted, his excitement visible.

"Hello Fubuki-san." Were some of the replies heard.

"Judai you are going to be my hero!" he told the younger boy as he gave him a bear hug.

"Ah, Fubuki, why are you hugging me? Let go…hey!"

"Fubuki, you have to let him breathe." Asuka told her brother as she pulled him off the very shocked Judai.

"Oh, my bad, my bad, it's just that I'm happy."

"Yeah we noticed." Rei said sarcastically.

"Ah and what do we have here, defending your boyfriend?" Fubuki joked.

Rei's blood rushed to her face. "Not.My.Boyfriend."

Fubuki laughed.

"Fubuki, you're saying weird stuff again." Judai pointed out.

"You my friend, need some lessons in life." Fubuki told the ever clueless Judai.

"Hey, we were talking about the problem at hand here." Jonouchi pointed out, bringing the kids back to topic.

"Oh yeah, Saiou…"Judai said sheepishly.

"What about him?" Asuka asked.

"Um how about, who is he?" Honda put in.

"Jonouchi, Honda, why don't we just wait until tomorrow when Judai-san duels Saiou-san to see what he looks like?" Ryo suggested.

Honda and Jonouchi looked surprised.

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because you are dumb" Anzu deadpanned.

"Eh? Look who's talking! You hadn't pointed this out why? No, it was only until Bakura here pointed it out that you opened your trap!" Jonouchi bellowed.

Anzu was speechless.

"Hah! I had a point!"

"Dammit!" Anzu thought.

"Anyway, tomorrow Judai duels Saiou, and hopefully everyone will get what they want." Yugi, who'd been quiet all along, spoke.

"Yeah."

Judai was very restless that night.

He was too excited to sleep, he kept turning and tossing.

"Judai, can you not do that?" Asuka asked.

"Uh, sorry Asuka, but I just can't sleep."

"Try sleeping, you need to be very much awake to beat Saiou."

"I'll be ok."

"Whatever, but even if Sho and Rei seem to be sound asleep, I can't sleep with you moving so much."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll try to stay still."

"Just don't toss and turn so much."

"But…I always toss and turn…"

"You're doing it more than usual."

"Asuka, you're really not a morning person, are you?"

"Mmm, if you don't want me to be in a very bad mood in the morning, let me get some sleep…" Asuka finished before finally drifting off.

Ed stood in his yacht looking at the moon.

'Tomorrow…everything will be decided.'


	20. Chapter 20

What happened to all my reviewers? Why do they suddenly disappear on me like that? It makes me feel bad;

Even when you did things yourself, they didn't come out like you want them.

Saiou learned that the hard way.

Judai got up bright and early, cheerful as usual.

Asuka on the other hand, was moody.

"That is the last time I let you sleep on top." She murmured darkly.

"So Asuka, did you get enough sleep?" Fubuki asked his sister, "Because you look like crap." He finished.

She send him a death glare. "Judai wouldn't stop moving around, and since I was on the bottom, I could feel everything. Tonight I'm sleeping on top."

Everybody exchanged glances.

"Uh, what were you two doing last night?" Sho asked, his mind definitely in the gutter.

"Trying to sleep." Judai and Asuka said in unison.

"Uh…"

"I was just so excited about this duel that I couldn't sleep." Judai explained.

Asuka looked as if she could fall asleep right then and there. "I'm going to take go take a bath." She said yawning.

Once Asuka was out of hearing range, Fubuki jumped on the opportunity to question Judai.

"So Judai…" he started smugly, "What _did_ happen last night?"

"Uh, Asuka got mad and she threw a pillow at me and told me that if I didn't stop it she was going to drop me from the bed." Judai answered, not catching the maliciousness in Fubuki's voice.

"Stop what?" asked Fubuki, his excitement rising.

"Tossing and turning, I think?"

Fubuki was greatly disappointed by that answer. He had expected something a lot spicier.

"Don't you have any hormones?" he asked Judai tiredly. They had been through that already, but he felt that he needed to remind Judai that girls existed.

"Uh, huh?"

"Your parents, or sometime in middle school, someone spoke to you about sex right?" he asked, feeling that maybe Judai knew nothing on the subject.

"I know what it is, if that's what you are asking." Judai told him, sounding strangely intelligent.

Fubuki let out a sigh. "Glad to hear that. So Judai, are you saying that you're still a virgin too?"

"Too?" asked Judai.

"Err, I mean, you're a virgin." Fubuki stated.

"Uh, yeah, is there something wrong with that?" asked Judai cautiously.

"Eh, no, but I just can't understand the people in this school, most everyone I've asked have told me, 'I'm not interested', 'Not right now' or 'I don't care'. What is wrong with you people!?" exclaimed Fubuki exasperated.

Judai just looked at him, "I don't get it, what's so great about sex?"

Fubuki could have killed himself right then and there, but he opted for telling the poor clueless boy what he was missing.

"Eh, Fubuki, I still don't see the thrill of it, besides I don't think Misawa, Manjyome, "The Kaiser', Sho or Asuka think about that either." He told the older boy once Fubuki had finished his lecture.

"And that's where you are wrong, my dear Judai, I know that at least two of the ones you just mentioned think about it, and Asuka doesn't count because she's a girl."

"Why is it different for girls? And who does think about it?"

"I thought you said you did know about sex?"

"I know whatever I was told in school; then again I never paid much attention in Home Ec. since it was not a class that interested me."

"Forget why girls are different, they just are, but trust me, I'm sure Misawa and Sho think about it, and Manjyome is getting there, at least since he developed that crush on Asuka."

"Uh…"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you are going to say, so I'll back off for know, just know that I support you going out with my sister, ok?"

Judai looked at Fubuki as if he'd finally lost his mind. "But, Asuka and I…"

"Shut it, let me dream…"

"Ok…."

Judai decided that it was pointless to try and explain anything to Fubuki, so he went back to preparing for his duel with Saiou that afternoon.

"Are you ready for your duel against Saiou?" Asuka asked him.

"Yeah, I'm always ready for a duel!" he exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant…" she told him quietly. She should have known that was what he was going to say.

"Don't worry about it, it will be fun!" he assured his friend. For the most part he acted like an idiot, was pretty naïve about a lot of things, and didn't understand big words thrown at him, but he could tell that Asuka was worried.

She let out a deep sigh, I do not doubt your abilities, but well…you saw what happened to Manjyome and me…I can't help feeling a little worried."

In a moment of lucidness he went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be ok." He told her reassuringly.

She shook her head slightly. "I hope this works so everybody can get what they want."

Afternoon came all too soon, and finally Yugi and his gang got to see the face of the infamous Takuma Saiou.

"Hey you guys, is it just me, or that kid kinda looks like that freak, Dartz?" Jo asked his friends.

"He does resemble Dartz somewhat." Anzu admitted.

"What this kid is trying to do also reminds me of what Dartz was trying to do." Honda put in.

Anzu brought her finger to her lips. "We better stop talking about Dartz…" she told the other two quietly.

Honda and Jonouchi stopped. They knew that was a very sensitive subject for Yugi.

The duel went on without much trouble and when it was over it seemed that nothing had changed at all.

Ed didn't show it as much as Fubuki did, but he was disappointed.

"Well I'll keep my word anyway." He told Fubuki curtly.

"We tried…"

"I know…" was all Ed said as he walked away from the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

Hehehehe…yeah you're right...I have diverted a lot from the original, and this story has gone way longer than I had thought, but well…I hope you ppl are still enjoying it, it makes me happy 2c ppl are reading my stories, so please keep reading it and reviewing, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Ed was not really needed to bring his dear friend back to his senses.

Nobody knew why, when or what caused it, but just as suddenly as it had began, it stopped.

Of course, he wasn't quite the Marufuji Ryo that they had known, though.

He had kept some of his 'Hell Kaiser' characteristics; only he had shed his ruthlessness.

"So I guess you didn't need me after all." Ed told Fubuki, feeling a little disappointed and not knowing why.

"I guess not, so how's Saiou doing?"

"He'll be fine, he's recuperating ok."

"That was insane, he being possessed and all." Fubuki remarked.

"I'm having a hard time believing that he'd been possessed since we were kids." Ed said.

"Hey, but we have our friends back."

Ed looked at Fubuki, "You…are still so cheesy."

"Yeah whatever, I've never been one to care about what others think."

Ed smirked at him. "Well since it was all Saiou's idea that I came to this god-forsaken school, I have no more business here. I shall be leaving soon."

"You're still such a snob kid.You won't be missed if that's why you are telling me."

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with that, besides, I won't be missing you people either." remarked Ed with a smirk.

"So I guess that the rematch against Ryo will have to wait until you meet again in the Pro-league.'

"Yeah, but I'll beat him again."

"Brat."

Ed said nothing as he smirked at Fubuki.

The GX tournament had ended.

Manjyome had won after he'd been released from Saiou's grasp. Rei joined the gang as a new student, and Yugi's group left the premises.

"Ah, I am going to miss you guys." Anzu told the younger kids.

"Yeah it was fun while it lasted huh?" Jonouchi pointed out.

Judai was particularly sad that they were leaving. He had so much fun.

"Maybe during the summer you guys can visit Domino." Jonouchi said.

Their faces brightened, "For real?" they all asked in unison.

"That would be fun, and maybe you can even meet some of our other friends." Anzu said.

"Then it's settled, no dinosaur hunting for me this summer!" Kenzan said.

"No studying new formulas." Said the always forgotten Misawa. As he spoke, everyone jumped, "Oi Misawa, when did you get here?!"

"I've been here all along." He said miserably. Oh Taniya, why did you have to leave?

So it was settled, for their summer break, they would take another trip to Domino.

The remaining days of the semester went on without any problems, and the gang thought their freshmen tormentors were done making up lies about them, but oh were they wrong.

Those kids had a lot more energy than anybody gave them credit for.

"Hopefully during this summer break they will grow up." Asuka said.

"That's wishful thinking." They told her.

And so their second year ended.

So I didn't mean for this one being the last chapter, but it kinda came out like this, so I'm not sure how good this was in the end, but I think it's a good place to end and I had fun writing this.

**R.I.P. Kaiser Ryo.**


End file.
